


permanence

by creabimus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creabimus/pseuds/creabimus
Summary: Fjord and Caleb share a moment of peace in Zadash.





	permanence

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to write more gen fic for critrole, or some different pairings, but fjordgast is too damn cute to give up

Caleb wrestles with his overcoat, helplessly wriggling his arms out of the sleeves until Fjord steps behind him and slowly slides the stiff fabric off his torso. 

Fjord’s lips press against the back of Caleb’s neck. When he pulls away, he murmurs, “You need new clothes, darlin’.” 

Caleb hangs his coat on the hook near the room door and sighs. His eyes trace the torn sleeves, the dark red stains, the gaps signaling missing buttons, the smudges of dirt, the fraying pockets and hems. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.” He turns around and scans the room. A small writing desk pushed to the leftmost corner. Two beds, tucked with white cotton sheets and topped with pillows resembling flat river stones. Perhaps he could pile all the pillows together until they’ve taken on their original soft quality. He rubs at his arms. Twirls the short hairs between his index and thumb. 

Fjord looks up from unbuckling his armor. “Love, it was just a suggestion. I didn’t mean anything by it.” He steps forward and cups Caleb’s face in his hands; the warmth which blooms in Caleb’s cheeks must turn them cherry-red, so he searches Fjord’s gaze for any sign of recognition. 

“I know, Fjord. And I’m glad you mentioned it, you’re right.” Caleb reaches up to cover Fjord’s hands with his own. If he cared to, he could get lost in the steady beating of his own heart in Fjord’s presence; he could bottle and cork the sensation of calm, save it for another fight in the swallowing darkness. Caleb smiles. “I’m attached, as you know. And as Jester does, I think.”

Fjord chuckles. “I don’t doubt it.” He moves his hands, prompting Caleb’s own to fall away, and drapes his arms around Caleb’s waist. “But there’s nothin’ wrong with attachment until you start losing gold coins.” 

Caleb splutters. “That was once.” But a smile stretches on his face. “I’ll think about it.” 

Fjord adjusts himself to press a kiss to Caleb’s lips. “Take your time.” He disentangles his body from Caleb’s, shrugs off the rest of his armor, and Caleb watches only half-aware as he unbuttons his own shirt. 

There’s something here. With Fjord. With the group. The realization makes him smile. He might even be able to see the future in his grasp.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr @ iugias; fjordgast prompts will be accepted gladly


End file.
